Perdidos en el deseo
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Pude observar su mirada arrogante y fría al salir del agua y colocar aquella ropa sobre su perfecto cuerpo húmedo, las gotas aún resbalaban por su piel haciéndole único. Sus negros cabellos atados en aquella coleta baja y el olor de su cuerpo, hicieron vibrar el mío.


**Holaa! Bueno, esto es un pequeño One que he escrito para el grupo de Naruto al que pertenezco, no tiene relación con la cronología de la historia de Masashi Kishimoto... Este one esta dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo, en especial a Sasuke-Glamour "Pamee" Espero que os guste jejejej y como no, la foto que lo inspiró, será la portada jejejejje es un ItaSaku, ya que así quedó la votación al final... nos leemos chicas kissss**

* * *

Summary: Pude observar su mirada arrogante y fría al salir del agua y colocar aquella ropa sobre su perfecto cuerpo húmedo, las gotas aún resbalaban por su piel haciéndole único. Sus negros cabellos atados en aquella coleta baja y el olor de su cuerpo, hicieron vibrar el mío.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La historia original de este one es mía. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto.** _

* * *

Siento mucho si hay faltas de ortografía y dedazos. Intento correguirlos, pero algunos se me escapan.

* * *

**Perdidos en el deseo**

Clavé mis pupilas jade contra sus negras pupilas, aún había ocasiones en las que quería creer que todo aquello que estaba viviendo era una mentira. Sin embargo, ahí estábamos; él y yo a solas vagando como desde hacía meses por el bosque, sin un lugar predeterminado al que ir. Agaché el rostro evitando una vez más aquella fría mirada, Uchiha podía ser la mayoría del tiempo una mala compañía.

-Come.- Me ordenó con voz fría y autoritaria.- Aunque dejes de comer, las cosas seguirán igual.- Y lanzó una pequeña piedra al río.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté por primera vez en aquellos dos largos e interminables meses.

-¿Por qué, qué?- Itachi ladeó la cabeza y me volvió a observar.

Cada vez que él me observaba de aquella forma, podía sentir como traspasaba mi cuerpo, e incluso me invadía una extraña sensación. Era como si con aquella mirada, pudiera leer hasta mi alma. Pude ver algo de impaciencia cruzar su rostro, por instinto alcé la mano hasta posarla en mi pecho y cerré los dedos con fuerza. Aquella sensación era peor que la de su mirada.

-¿Por qué me recogiste?- Pregunté al fin en voz alta con voz temblorosa.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres una molestia?- Itachi cerró sus negros ojos y lanzó otra piedra al río.

-Hace mucho tiempo.- Las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca.-Me lo decía constantemente.- Y por una fracción de segundo, recordé a Sasuke.

-Bien.- Itachi se levantó de golpe.- Porque sinceramente, lo eres.

Ya no hubo más palabras de su parte, el resto del trayecto hacía alguna parte, transcurrió en absoluto silencio. Durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, nuestros días se limitaban a caminar en silencio, alimentarnos y dormir en alguna parte que él me indicaba.

-Ya está anocheciendo.- Susurré tras un largo camino andando y sin descanso.

-Sígueme.- Ordenó nuevamente como siempre solía hacer.- Estamos cerca de un antiguo escondite de Akatsuki.

Lo seguí en silencio durante un rato más, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de una cueva. Itachi realizó unos sellos con las manos y una enorme roca comenzó a desplazarse hacía arriba. Itachi entró primero, indicándome que me quedara atrás, unos minutos después, pude ver una pequeña luz en la entrada y su negra mirada invitándome a que lo siguiera.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí mucho tiempo?- Pregunté adentrándonos en una gran sala con antorchas a cada lado, iluminando el lugar.

-Un par de noches, mañana necesito buscar más comida.- Itachi suavizó su expresión y me tendió su blanca y fría mano.-Ven.- Me indicó con la voz algo más suave y cálida.

Lo seguí por algunos pasillos oscuros, hasta llegar a una sala redonda y sin ningún tipo de decoración u objeto. Al acercar la antorcha a una de las paredes, pude ver un par de puertas en ese lado.

-¿Son habitaciones?- Pregunté en tono bajo y cansado.

-Esta será la tuya.- Y abrió una de las dos puertas.- La mía esta enfrente, si necesitas algo, házmelo saber.- El azabache me dio la antorcha y se adentró en la oscuridad de la sala.

Entré despacio en la habitación y di una pequeña vuelta alrededor. Aquella sala estaba casi vacía, como tantas otras que habíamos pisado días atrás. Cuando vi la pequeña cama, suspiré de cansancio y me acerqué a ella buscando donde posar la antorcha.

Tras recostarme en la cama y como cada noche, lloré en silencio por las personas que había dejado atrás, por aquellas que había perdido y jamás volvería a ver y por aquellas que jamás sabrían si yo había salido viva de aquel ataque inesperado.

Al despertar, comprobé que había una pequeña rendija sobre la pared izquierda de la habitación. Por ella, se adentraban algunos rayos de sol indicándome que ya era de día. Me levanté de la cama y salí intentando no hacer demasiado ruido ¿Itachi aún seguiría durmiendo?

Caminé lentamente por aquella sala intentando recordar por cual de todos aquellos pasillos habíamos entrado la noche anterior ¿Alguno me conduciría a la primera sala? Doblé una de las esquinas y me topé con otro oscuro y polvoriento pasillo ¿No se acababan nunca? Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando al fin pude divisar una pequeña luz al final de aquel interminable túnel ¿Aquello era la salida?

Al llegar a la puerta, mis pies se detuvieron en el acto, la figura desnuda de un hombre estaba en medio de un pequeño lago entre aquellos muros de piedra. Mi corazón bombeó con furia dentro de mi pecho y un pequeño gemido salió de mis labios. Itachi Uchiha estaba desnudo y mojado a tan solo unos pasos de mi.

Un pequeño rayo de sol se adentraba por el techo de aquella cueva, y golpeaba directamente el rostro pálido del azabache. Un latigazo extraño recorrió mi columna cuando observé su perfil. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, mi respiración se atoró al clavarse aquella imagen en mi retina.

Itachi tenía las palmas de sus manos abiertas sobre el agua, sus movimientos eran suaves en un vaivén perfecto. Sus anchos hombros se movían al compás de su respiración, y su espalda erizada me indicaba que el agua estaba fría. Al fijarme nuevamente en su rostro, me di cuenta que él ya sabía que yo estaba allí.

Pude observar su mirada arrogante y fría al salir del agua y colocar aquella ropa sobre su perfecto cuerpo húmedo, las gotas aún resbalaban por su piel haciéndole único. Sus negros cabellos atados en aquella coleta baja y el olor de su cuerpo, hicieron vibrar el mío. Itachi giró el rostro sin ninguna señal clara dibujada en el. Sin embargo yo, creí que moriría de combustión espontanea en aquel mismo segundo en que lo vi salir de aquella sala...

Jamás abría imaginado que otro hombre pudiera hacerme sentir así, pero Itachi había conseguido acelerar mi corazón, agitar mi respiración, que mis piernas temblaran como gelatina y que mis ojos quisieran ver más de ese hombre. Me moví automáticamente hacía la salida y lo seguí por aquellos pasillos sin entender muy bien porque lo seguía. Al llegar a otra sala, pude verlo de espaldas a mi, detenido y con los hombros rígidos.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Susurró con la voz ronca.

-No creo que importe demasiado.- Contesté acercándome a él lentamente y apoyando mi frente sobre aquella capa húmeda.

-Sakura.-Mi nombre saliendo de aquellos labios, me hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.-No me gustan las personas.- Susurró sin darse la vuelta.- Sabes que soy un asesino sin piedad.-Al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, su voz titubeó.

-No me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado.- Susurré abrazándolo por la espalda.- Lo que importa es el ahora.

-Eso lo dices por lo que pasó.- Itachi apretó mis manos contra su pecho desnudo.

-Ya no volverá.- Mi voz sonó más frágil y rota de lo que quise.

-No soy ningún remplazo.- Sus grandes manos apartaron las mías haciéndome sentir vacía.

-Eres Itachi.- Y traté de colocar nuevamente las manos sobre su cálido pecho.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.-Poco a poco sentí como la prenda resbalaba sobre mi rostro hasta chocar contra su piel.-Encontrarás algo mejor.

Abrí los ojos y observé su pecho aún húmedo, alcé la mano temblorosa y dejé que las yemas acariciaran lentamente aquella piel expuesta. Ya no me importaba el pasado, ni lo que ocurriría en el futuro, simplemente quería disfrutar del presente.

-Itachi.- Susurré con voz ronca.-Ahora me importas tú.-Solté contra su pecho con una sonrisa en los labios. Si, ahora era él el que me importaba.

Sus largos y pálidos dedos se aferraron a mi cabello y tiraron de el suavemente, al alzar la vista, mi mirada se cruzó con sus negros ojos y mi corazón retumbó otra vez en mi pecho ¿El podría sentirlo tras mi ropa?

Sus delgados labios se entreabrieron y su cálido aliento chocó contra los míos, poco a poco cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquellas extrañas sensaciones. Lo quería, y lo quería allí mismo, en aquel mismo instante.

La lengua de Itachi rozó tímidamente la mía, y su cuerpo se amoldó al mío de una forma perfecta. Nuestras lenguas se movían sin tregua por la boca del otro y roncos gemidos se escapaban de nuestras gargantas inundando aquel lúgubre lugar.

-Itachi.- Gemí al sentir sus manos contra mi cuerpo y su miembro apretarse contra mis caderas- Aún estas húmedo.- Susurré contra su boca tirando de aquella capa mojada.

-Sakura.- Mi nombre sonó como la más bella música salida de sus labios.

La capa cayó al suelo e Itachi me alzó entre sus brazos. Mi espalda chocó contra aquella dura pared y sus dedos se clavaron en mis nalgas. Los besos se salieron de control y nuestras respiraciones se agitaron. Podía sentir el olor de Itachi por todo mi cuerpo.

-Ahhh.- Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al rozarse contra mi sexo.-Nnn.

-Ita...-Mi voz se ahogó en la ganganta cuando sentí sus labios descender por mi cuello y morder mi clavícula.

Itachi se separó de la pared y me dejó suavemente sobre el suelo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta la parte de arriba de mi ropa y la sacaron de mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna. Sus negros ojos se clavaron en mis pequeños y redondos pechos.

-No me mires así.- Susurré algo avergonzada tratando de tapar mi cuerpo.

-No te tapes.- Itachi me alzó de nuevo entre sus brazos y chillé al sentir la fría pared sobre mi desnuda espalda.-No tengas vergüenza.- Me pidió con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Pude observar como se relamía los labios y acto seguido acercó su boca contra mi cuerpo mordiendolo con algo de fuerza.

-Argggg.-Ladeé la cabeza intentando que no volviera a morderme.

Itachi descendió por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos y su cálida lengua rozó uno de mis erectos pezones. Un siseo extraño salió de mi boca cuando me apretó contra su erección. El sudor comenzaba a perlar nuestros cuerpos y parecía que nos faltara el aire allí dentro.

-Eres suave.- Susurró mientras se dirigía al otro pezón y lo adentraba en su boca succionándolo con fuerza.

-Ita... Itachi.-Mis caderas se movieron solas contra su miembro, necesitaba que clamara aquel fuego abrasador que había crecido entre mis piernas.

-Impaciente.- Itachi se rió contra mi pecho y me dejó apoyar los pies en el suelo.

-Me siento extraña.- Admití en voz alta.- Me haces sentir extraña.

El Uchiha me recostó sobre la capa lentamente, no pude evitar observar cada rincón de su cuerpo, su piel era cálida y hermosa. Su pecho estaba definido y su vientre plano era realmente suave bajo mi tacto. Sus manos rozaron mi cuerpo y sus labios besaron mi piel sin compasión alguna.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi ropa estaba tendida a un lado de nosotros e Itachi acariciaba mis piernas indicándome que me abriera para él. Sentí que mi rostro se enrojecía y cerré los ojos algo avergonzada.

-Mirame.- Pidió contra mis labios.- No cierres los ojos, tu mirada me calma.

-Itachi.- Sentí sus largos y fríos dedos contra la piel más sensible de mi cuerpo y un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios.- Ahhh.

-No me queda nada.- Besó mi mandíbula mientras lo sentía entrar en mi cuerpo lentamente.- Prometeme que no te vas a ir.- Me pidió aferrándose a mis caderas.- Que serás mía desde este momento, para siempre.

-Lo prometo.- Susurré contra sus labios apretando los dedos contra su ancha espalda.

Él se movió lentamente hacía afuera y cerré los ojos con fuerza, un pequeño dolor se apoderó de mi bajo vientre, indicándome que ya no era virgen. Itachi entró nuevamente en mi y mientras movía sus caderas ritmicamente, mordió mi labio inferior.

-Eres muy estrecha.-Sus largos dedos se aferraron a mis caderas y sus embestidas se hicieron cada vez más profundas y más rápidas.- No aprietes tanto.- Pidió entre gemidos.

-No puedo.- Gemí clavando las uñas contra sus hombros y mordiendo su cuello.

Un calor abrasador invadió mi cuerpo y mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Itachi embistió con más fuerza mientras lo oía sisear contra mi oído, aquello desencadenó un mar de sensaciones y una explosión de placer invadió mi cuerpo arrastrándome a un fuerte orgasmo. Itachi se desplomó contra mi cuerpo y besó mis labios con dulzura.

-Siempre.- Susurró cerrando los negros ojos contra mi pecho.

-Siempre.- Y solté sus negros cabellos mientras los acariciaba y me dejaba llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

**Bueno... hasta aquí hemos llegado... al final creo que me salió como el culo... en un principio quería hacer un one salvaje, ya que la imagen es muy sugerente... pero al final creo que me salió muy rosita... no sé porque, mientras que lo escribía no paraban de venirme una y mil ideas para hacer esta historia un poco más larga... así que al final decidí dejarlo aquí, ya que sino me embarcaría en otro fic y ahora mismo no tengo mucho tiempo... coff coff... ya tengo los míos muy abandonados... así que Pamee... siento decepcionarte... no me ha salido como yo quería después de borrarlo unas cuatro veces.. al final me salió algo rosado...**


End file.
